In The Light Of Their Lives
by BlamingJane
Summary: They've grown older, gotten married, and had kids. Some cases, out of that order. Follow the light of which is their kid's lives. It's funny, romantic, ironic, has major battles, past situations, and so on....
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! Here's a new story that I've had on my mind for a while and I hope you all like it! P.S. When there's words in this format -where he fell- , it's part of the story. When the format's like this, ( Lol ), then it's an author's note.

* * *

Title : In the Light of Their Lives

Chapter One : In the Light of Slightly Similar Siblings

Disclaimer : If I owned Inuyasha, would I be on this website? No, I didn't think so!

* * *

"Picture album? What picture album?" growled a boy of the age of eight. His name was Tatsumaki or Tatsu for short. Tatsu was the second child of his parents, Inuyasha and Kagome.

He has thick, waist-length black hair, with the exception of his eye-length bangs. His clothes consist of a dark-blue hakama ( I think that's what it's called, either way, like inuyasha's clothes except dark-blue ) set. Well, that's what he _did _look like. Now, his whole attire is covered in a layer of mud.

Tatsu has always been short-tempered and shall always be. He is very crude to everyone who happens to cross his path, excluding his mother. So it is completly believable for him to get slightly angry when his elder sister just took a picture of him covered in mud and quite digruntled looking after tripping over something -not phisically there but evidently there- and tumbling down the side of a bank -where it just so hapened to have rained the day before- with her newly recieved camera. ( Phew! What a mouth-full ) Actually more than believable, it was fate.

"The album mom gave me along with this baby for my birthday," said a girl of the newly turned age of thirteen while she aimlessly waved a lime-green digital camera out before her. Her name was Hana. She was the first-born of her parents, Inuyasha and Kagome.

Strangely, Hana had shouldered length, brown hair. Her hair was layered and had bangs -which were also layered- that went past her eyes a great deal on the left side of her head. Her clothes consisted of a red, rough-cloth-like skirt -that came mid-thigh- and a white tank-top. Over her white tank-top was a red, sleveless hakama that was cut off at mid stomach and was tied.

Like her brother, Hana has quite the temper. But unlike her brother, she has an ack for nagging people on and continually teasing people. Above all things, she loves an argument. A good, mind throttling, quick thinking argument. Under an argument and down the line a bit, she loves irking on her younger brother.

"I'm getting all my favorite pictures and putting them in my new album when I get home. And as soon as I can, I'm gonna get this camera to grand-ma so she can print that picture I just took. It's going on a page made specificly for pictures of you, my dear baby brother. Along with the picture I took of you last year after that bet you made. You remember that, don't you? I know I've already told you this, but I just need to say it again. You made such a pretty girl. Oh! And that picture of you whe-"

--_splat_--

While Hana was edging on her younger brother, he had decided it was time she was quiet. Therfore, he decided to do it with efficiency and without much hassel, considering it felt weird to move when covered in mud. But as soon as the ball of mud left his fingers, he figured he might want to run no matter how uncomfortable it felt.

Cause everyone knows that Hana was called The Bloodied-Lilly for reasons other than the meaning of her name.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

* * *

By the way, Hana means flower.


	2. Mini Chapter 1

Title: In the Light of Their Lives

Chapter Two : In the Light of Children -mini chapter 1-

Disclaimer : If I owned Inuyasha, would I be on this website? No, I didn't think so!

* * *

"What about Roozu?"

"No."

"What about Deijii?"

"No."

"What about Himawari?"

"No."

"What about Chuurippu?"

"Hmmm ... let me think...No."

"What about Ririi?"

"What about something that's not a flower, hmm?"

"Flowers make the perfect names for girls, thank you very much!"

--_smack_--

"Oww! You didn't have to hit me, you hormonal wench!"

"You didn't have to make fun of me, you selfish jerk!"

"How in the hell did I make fun of y-"

"HELLLLLLP MEEEE!!"

--_crash--_

"Moooom, Tatsu broke the door again!"

"ONLY CAUSE YOU KICKED ME THROUGH IT!"

"SO WHAT IF I DID? YOU BROKE MY CAMERA! I HAD A RIGHT TO KICK YOU!"

"NUH-UH! YOU EDGED ME ON LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO! IT JUST SO HAPPENED YOUR CAMERA GOT BROKEN!"

"YEAH! JUST LIKE MY CAMERA JUST SO HAPPENED TO FLY OUT OF MY ARMS, INTO YOURS, AND UNDER YOUR FOOT!"

"Are we sure we want another one of them?"

* * *

I'm going to do a couple chapters like this.

They shall be called: Mini Chapters!

You'll know if they're mini chapters if by the chapter title, it says this:

-mini chapter ?-

Got it? Okay!


	3. Chapter 2

Title: In the Light of Their Lives

Chapter Title: In the Light of Unborn Siblings

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be on this website? No, I didn't think so!

* * *

"Your what?" asked Hana as she took on a suspicious face.

"How?" asked Tatsu as he took on a disgusted face.

"When?" asked Hana and Tatsu simutanesly, both looking quesy.

Inuyasha, sensing what they were getting at, decided it by time to kill that perverted monk when he next saw him.

Tatsu was only eight! He shouldn't know these things!

And Hana... well she figured it out a year after Tatsu was born. She was about six when she started on a question spree. Preying on every person she knew. Everybody answered all of her questions until she got to the most feared one.

You want to know who eveybody told her to ask?

Me.

* * *

"Maybe you should ask your dad that question."

* * *

"Ask your father."

* * *

"How would I know?! I'm only a year older than you! Ask your father!"

* * *

"Well, it all starts when two people have a very strong attrac-"

--_smack_--

"I mean, ask your father. Owww. Sango that one huuurt!"

* * *

"Well, sweetie, I think it would be best to ask your daddy that question. I'm sure he'll be trilled to answer it."

* * *

Traitors.

Just because Hana learned at an early age, it doesn't mean Tatsu has too!

I mean, it was already known that Hana would learn early.

She travels around the country side with a mangy wolf, the son of a lecher, and a-

"A GIRL!"

"A BOY!"

"A GIRL!'

"A BOY!"

"A GI-"

"SHUT-UP! I'M HUNGRY AND EXHAUSTED! I'M SIDING WITH MY HORMONES ON THIS ONE AND AM GOING TO SLEEP. ALL OF YOU LEAVE!" shouted Kagome, apparently very cranky.

I think I'm gonna leave too...

"Inuyasha, we need a girl name and a boy name, so you get your butt back here and sit!"

--_crash_--

"I'm so so so sorry, Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

* * *

-In the Light of Their Lives-

* * *

"I can't wait to have another baby brother!" said Hana, obviously very excited.

"It's gonna be a girl you know." said Tatsu, ruining Hana's mood.

"I don't know why you're so set on a girl, Tatsu. Usually guys want a baby brother. Wait a second," said Hana said, stopping in her tracks. "Your not gay, are you?! Though that would explain a couple things..." said Hana trailing off.

"Just because I want a baby sister, does not mean I am gay," Tatsu growled out slowly. "What about you, though. Usually girls want baby sisters, do they not? Does that make you-"

"No, that does not make me gay! I want another brother so I can teach him every thing I know!"

"You already have a younger brother. Why can't you teach me?"

"Because I don't like you."

"Yeah, well, you probably don't know anything. Wait. Probably? What the hell am I talking about? I know you don't know anything." said Tatsu, running farther ahead.

"Get back here you little-" said Hana before she smelled something. She was going to start chasing Tatsu, but after who she just sensed, she turned her self around and started the other way.

On up ahead, Tatsu turned around to see if Hana was coming. Surprisingly, he saw her heading the other way.

'Did I do something?' was the first thought that flew through Tatsu's head.

'Nawww. If I did something real bad, she'd come after me with killing intent. Not turn around.' As Tatsu thought this, someone came to mind. 'Kiba, maybe...'

Tatsu looked closer at his sister as she stalked away. He soon came upon the steam coming out of her ears.

'Yep. Definitely Kiba.'

* * *

Review please!

Anyway, next chapter tomorrow!


End file.
